Calm dream before the stormy knight
by NoxPapillo
Summary: Meta Knight has always been the mysterious type. But what would happen if his past were to catch up with him? And have you ever wondered what caused Marx to make the decisions he made?Well look no further, your questions will be answered here. - Rated T( 16) NOTE: The first five chapters (including prologue) will be changed just a little.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: [EDIT]**

[Edit: Alright... Right now... I don't really have time to continue the story, since I'm moving pretty soon and stuff, BUT, I will try to rework the current chapters and add a lot more descriptions and actions. ]

Hello guys. This is Noxpapillo 96.

I`ve been co-writing this amazing Kirby fanfic with one of my good friends, Lichylichy, and I hope that you will like this story as he and I put a lot of time and effort to write this fanfic.

Now, here's some words from Lichylichy;

Lichylichy: Hey Guys! Surprise! I helped with this one! Shocked? Amazed? Appalled? … Please don't be appalled.

Nox: Appalled…? Hm... never heard that word before, but I guess it means something negative, right?

Lichylichy: Appalled. You know… Appalled! *sigh**pulls out dictionary* Appalled (a-pôl) v. To fill with consternation or dismay.

Nox: Erm, well you see, there's still so many English words that I didn't learned yet, but gimme a chance, I'm still not totally bilingual. But hey, I just learned a new word! *smiles happily.*

Lichylichy: Yeah, I know, Canadian is such a hard language to master.*looks at readers* I am joking, of course. I am no Idiot.

Nox: Yeah, but a language that is really hard to master is… French. And I'm francophone. And no, Lichylichy is definitely not an idiot. He's one of the most intelligent guys I know.

Lichylichy: Thank you. How kind. But let's get on the story we wrote together. I am sure my brother has skipped this anyway. He is probably gonna be the first to review.

And now, on to the disclaimers;

The Kirby cannon characters that are active characters or just mentioned in the story belongs to Nintendo. We do not own the franchise at all.

What I do own, however, are the fan characters presented in this story.

Now, for the age rating, although most of the story's content is suitable for teenagers, some part would be more suited for older teens.

Now, we hope that you, readers, will enjoy this first chapter. (which is really just the prologue)

Dreamland, Pop Star

0445 hours

May 17th of year unknown

Orange Ocean, named that way because of the water's weird orangish colour at dawn and at dusk, though it was usually almost always orange, even during the day... It was also well known for its natural beauty and the amazing aquatic fauna and flora it was protecting. Many tropical fishes lived in the Orange Ocean.

In the middle of this ocean, there was an island. This island, though, not the biggest, was big enough to hold a small secret base. On that island, there were two buildings; a huge hangar and a dormitory. Not too far from the base, there was a beautiful beach. And on that beach, there was a small spherical being, around 5 ft tall, who was quietly walking on the humid sand. His skin was midnight blue in colour. He was cloaked in a cape of a slightly darker colour. His face was protected by a metal mask in which there was a v-shaped visor that only showed his glowing golden eyes. He also had dark grey shoulder pads.

The knight stepped awkwardly towards a large boulder -that was right in the middle of the beach-, his armour mostly composed of beautiful pieces of metallic armoury, causing him to sink in the soft blue sand with each step he took.

He quickly pulled himself on top of the rock and looked at his reward after such a rough walk; The Orange Ocean sparkled as the sun rose at its far away horizon, light slowly creeping up over the beautiful ocean.

The light had just touched his mask when a small orange mouth less creature wearing a sailor hat ran up to the beach. This creature was apparently a waddle Dee. The dee cleared his throat loudly, though it was more of a formality; He knew that the knight had already acknowledged his presence.

"S-Sir?" The waddle dee asked quietly. "Sailor Dee." Meta Knight said, shortly, not turning from the shining ocean. "Report."

"It is coming along better than we hoped and expected, Sir." Sailor Dee replied. "Good. I will be there soon." The knight said, calmly.

And with that, Sailor Dee left, leaving Meta Knight alone once more.

Meta Knight then looked at the ocean one last time, and he too, left for the hangar.

Meanwhile, in another place, a small pink puffkin (1) was sleeping in a small bed, covered by a blue blanket on which yellow stars had been stitched into. The young boy was peacefully sleeping when he started having a nightmare. He woke up, all pale, and began sobbing. This grabbed the attention of the two kids who were sleeping on the floor, in quite comfortable sleeping bags. The girl had long blond hairs attached by orange and purple hair clips, and was dressed in a pink and green dress. Her eyes were green. The boy had blond hair as well, which had stripes of blue in them and covered most of the child's upper part of his face. He was dressed in a blue jumper. Both children looked at the young pink puff in worry.

"Kaabii! What's wrong?" Asked the young girl as she ran to her pink friend. The puff sobbed into her and she hugged him tight, trying to comfort him the best that she could. The girl's name was Fumu. Her brother, the other kid who had hair covering most of his face was Bun. The pink puffkin's name was Kirby. (A/N: Pronounced 'Kaabii' in Japanese.)

Fumu was worried about Kirby. The poor child had been doing nightmares since a lot of days and Kirby hadn't been able to sleep.

Bun, who was still half asleep, decided to go back to sleep. Of course, he was worried about the pink puffkin as well, but right now, he was to sleepy to go comfort his best friend.

Fumu simply glared at her younger brother and then went back to comforting Kirby, who was still sobbing.

Of course, Kirby couldn't say what his nightmare had been about since he was still too young to coherently talk. All he could do was cry into his friend.

After a while, Fumu succeeded into reassuring Kirby, and now they could all go back to sleep.

Kirby , although terribly scarred of having another nightmare if he fell back asleep, reassured himself knowing that his friends would always be there to protect him.

And that is how the young baby star warrior fell asleep, dreaming about watermelons, his favourite fruits beside strawberries and maxim tomatoes.

Hey! I managed to make that prologue longer! What do you think? Isn't it better? Please tell me your thoughts in the reviews. If you think I still have to change a few things, don't hesitate to tell me, Kay?

Oh, and , here's what (1) was for;

Puffkin: Basically, It's meta's and Kirby's species official name. (In this story)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: [EDIT]**

**Lichylichy: Hi again Guys. **

**Nox: It's us again! **

**Lichylichy: Someone else favorites your story! **

**Nox: Yes, I noticed.**

**Lichylichy: That's amazing! I did not know someone else would favorite it so fast! **

**Nox: That's awesome! **

**Lichylichy: Please review guys. It means a lot to us.**

**Nox: Yup, we've worked hard on writing this story. Alright, want to make the disclaimers? Cause I'm going to sleep. **

**Lichylichy: We own none of this. Except her. She made a certain person we will learn about later. Nox: In like two chapters or so from now. **

**Lichylichy: So no spoiler**

**Nox: Okay. Anyway, we hope that you guys enjoy this actually short chapter.**

**Have a good reading session.**

Chapter 1:

0812 hours

GSA mother ship HQ, near Pop Star's orbit.

May 18th

An emerald green skinned puffkin clad in beautiful golden armour, ornate with intricate pale green swirls on the pauldrons, a jade green cape flowing behind him, was looking out by the immense window of his office, the immense sphere of gas and solid ground that was the planet Pop Star.

On his desk was sitting a stack of paper that was organized in a neat pile, left untouched. The knight barely looked at it and sighed as he remembered that with his current position, he had to do paper work most of the time.

Being commander-in-chief of a still weakened and healing army wasn't easy at all. There were a lot of people to be recruited to have a sufficient army, and then, there were soldiers and officers to be promoted to be able to train and command those new recruits. The new star warriors had to be localized so the star warrior branch could heal from its loss. The weapons and armoury in general had to be either updated or replaced, same as for the informatics and communication systems.

And with all the permits, the regulations, everything had to be taken care of by the flag officers, and it then ended in Arthur's hands, to be either accepted or refused.

Of course, like anyone else, Arthur didn't wish for the wars of the past to start once again, but he was bored, like anyone else. He was sick and tired of all that paper work and recently, he had started to consider taking a very long vacation or simply retire.

He sighed at the thoughts and went back to staring at Pop Star's blueness.

Then, all of a sudden, Arthur was brought out of his thoughts as someone knocked at the door. He did not turn away from the window. "Come in." the knight said, calmly, obviously more focused on watching Pop Star's slow rotation.

It was a teal coloured puffkin from the communication and Intel branch who opened the door and walked inside the office. "Sir, the people sent on Pop Star for the construction of the new military base just contacted us and said that the negotiations for the land we bought went well and that construction could start as soon as you seemed fit." Informed the signalman.

"Good. Contact Sir Meta Knight and tell him come in my office as soon as possible." Arthur Said.

" Right away Sir." The soldier said, with a military salute before he marched out of the office and out of the communications center. Arthur resumed watching Pop Star.

Soon, Meta Knight arrived and walked in silently in the office. "You called for me Sir?"

"Yes. It is very important." Arthur said as he turned around to face his subordinate. "And what would that be, Sir?" Meta Knight asked. "A new military base is currently being created on Pop Star." Arthur began as he sat down at his desk. Meta Knight kept his composure, though he began to feel a little nervous. "Sir, Pop Star is quite a peaceful planet. Why would you need a military base?" Meta Knight asked, slightly worried. "Yes, I know that Popstar is a peaceful is a peaceful planet and I highly hope that it remains that way, but it's also for this very reason that this base is being built. I have a very bad feeling that something far more worse than Nightmare will arrive in a very near future and obviously, we ought to be ready for any eventualities." Arthur explained.

"What do you mean 'You have a bad feeling'? What if this base brings Pop Star into the war? And what could be worse than Nightmare?" Meta Knight asked. "I wish I knew, but sadly, I cannot answer this question."

Meta Knight hid a frown. "Yes Sir. You know best." "Now, on to the reasons why I requested your presence in my office." Arthur began. "There is more, Sir?" Arthur only nodded." Yes, I want you to be in charge of the base on Pop Star as soon as the constructions are done." Meta Knight almost gave a start. "M-me Sir?" Arthur nodded. "Yes, you."

Why me?" Meta Knight asked. "Because you well deserve a promotion, Lieutenant-colonel." "Yes Sir."

"Good, now, about Kirby…" "What about Kirby, Sir?"

Arthur took a more serious tone, "I was thinking about making him join the ranks of the GSA eventually." Arthur said. Meta Knight pauses. "Kirby? Are you sure?" Arthur nodded. "Yes, once he'll be old enough. But until then, you shall train him. Meta Knight frowned. "You want me to train him?" "Yes." Meta Knight nodded smally. "Fine." "Good."

They then heard distant footsteps along with the occasional sound of claws tapping against the floor in the hallways. "What is that?" Meta Knight asked.

"The cartographer/astrophysicist that works here on the ship. She probably just woke up." 'She overslept again.' Arthur sighed. "Oh? A new recruit?" "Yes, she arrived quite recently… Well, that that is all... Dis-" Arthur was cut in his sentence when a large thud was heard. " sir...? Is the new recruit dangerous...?"

Arthur blinked, smiled behind his helmet. Meta Knight knew that the green puffkin was smiling because of the wrinkles under his eyes.

-She is dangerous, but as long as she as someone she trust with her, she'll be fine." " Anxiety?" Asked Meta Knight. Arthur only nodded.

"Ah, and why is that? "

" She, is more secretive on her personal life, so we weren't able to get much information from her."

" How did you recruited her?"

" She was saved by the rescue team on Circe (1)."

Meta's eyes went white and wide in shock.

"Wh-what happened on Circe?!" He asked, almost yelling.

" She didn't tell us anything. Same for all of the other Argos (2) who were rescued... "

"So something happened... Something very bad, which would endanger the Argos' pride... Hm... Sir Arthur, if you get any more information concerning Circe, could you tell me, please?"

"Of course."

And with that, Meta Knight left, and Arthur was all alone by himself once again.

A/N:

So? What did you think of chapter 1? I made it slightly longer.

(1)- Circe is a fictional planet. It's overall climate is warm and humid and is home to the Argos, among other races. Circe has two moons orbiting around it; Hecate and Artemis. ( Fun fact; Circe, Hecate and Artemis are actually the names of well known Greek mythology characters. They all three represented the moon, along with Selene, the Greek goddess of the moon.)

(2)- Argos; A race of meat eaters that somewhat resembles wingless demons. They are like some type of mix between an elf, a cat, a lizard (snakes) a platypus and a shark. They have a forked tongue. They are skillful hunters, and agile like cats. They have pointy long ears. They actually have eggs (that hatch inside of the Argos mothers' wombs, and the strongest ears the weakest) and actually feed milk to their children.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: [EDIT]**

**Nox : Hello! **

**DJFist : *sssssssssssnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrre* **

**Nox : O-o DJFist? Hum? Wake up? *pokes DJFist* **

**Lichylichy: *begins to pull out the food trolley**evil grin* **

**Nox: *confused a little***

**Lichylichy: *places DJFist on food trolley and pushes him downhill again* Mwahahahah! **

**Nox: 0-0 *eyes twitches* **

**Lichylichy: Uuuuuh, what was your first clue?**

**Nox: The fact that you keep laughing like Marx soul all the time….**

**Lichylichy: Eh… eheh… eeeehyehhehhehyehheeeeeee!**

**Nox: That's it! I'm traumatized for life! **

**Lichylichy: You are welcome^^ **

**Nox: *as left the game* **

**Lichylichy: Enjoy the chapter, y'all!**

Dreamland, Pop Star

1023 hours

May 18Th of year unknown

Chapter 2: In which Bun gets a haircut.

Parm and Memu were trying to catch their son, who had absolutely no interest whatsoever into getting and haircut. Bun, of course, would not stand still and ran all over the living room, trying, successfully, to escape the two adults' parental grasp.

He ran out of the room and ran smack dab into Meta Knight. Bun was the only one to fall on the ground, hard on his rear end. "Bun. What is going on?" Bun looked at the knight and stiffened. He then stood up and ran away, not answering the man's question. Just then, Meta Knight heard the door to the cabinet minister's living quarters open, and saw Fumu pass by. "What's the rush?" the knight asked, somewhat confused. "Mama-san and Papa-san decided to give Bun a haircut, but of course, he doesn't want to! I tried explaining to him that if he kept his front bangs too long, it would damage his eyes, but he wouldn't listen." Meta Knight nods shortly. "He is a boy." "But what about his eyes? Have you thought about his eyes?!" Fumu replied, panicking impulsively like she always did. "Fumu. Calm down. He cannot run forever. You know you can't outrun him. Outthink him." "Hm… Yeah…" 'If I was Bun, where would I go…' she thought. Meta Knight walked away. Fumu knew where she would find her brother. Lololo and Lalala arrived and decided to help the girl.

But back to Bun, Meta Knight was standing outside of the young boy's hiding place, who hadn't noticed that the knight was there yet. The shadows shivered around him. Meta Knight remained hidden. Bun had still not noticed the knight. The shadows slowly reached out for him. Bun then sensed that something was approaching. He turned around, saw Meta Knight, but it was too late for the boy to escape. He was trapped. Shadows grabbed his shoulders. He yelped in surprise and tried squirming away from the shadowy grasp. "What are you doing Bun?"

"Ah!" Bun kept squirming. "BUN! Are you okay? Why are you shaking?" Bun looked around and calmed down. The shadows were gone. As if they had never existed. "Bun? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…" the young boy replied, still frightened a little bit. "What were you doing?" asked the knight. "Erm… hiding?" replied the by, hesitantly. "Then why were you struggling with nothing?" "Huh?! Oh… Huh…" "Bun. Tell me why you were doing that."

"I don't know… I thought I had seen something, but I guess it was just my imagination…" Bun replied, scratching the back of his head. "Your eyes must be playing tricks on you. Your eyes must be becoming damaged, just like your sister said."

"Ah… You're not going to lecture me like my sis did… are you?" "Well, if you start seeing things that aren't there like that, then maybe she as a point." Bun was silent. "Do you want to keep seeing these things?" Bun shook his head. "Then you have to get a haircut." Meta Knight said.

Bun groaned, but stood up nonetheless and went back home. A shadow appeared beside Meta Knight and the knight shook hands with the shadowy apparition. It was a good thing that no one but Meta Knight had seen that. The shadow disappeared and he walked on.

Bun walked into the room and sat on the chair. "Fine." Memu took the pair of scissors that was on the table and began cutting his front hair. It was obvious that Bun was not happy at all.

Fumu, Lololo and Lalala came back just at that moment. "Seems like Bun came back on his own after all." Lololo said as he hovered around the room out of boredom. Bun glared at them. " Erm… maybe I should just stop talking…" said the blue mouth less floating puff as the young blond haired boy glared at him. "I just wanted to stop seeing those shadows" "Huh? "What shadows?" Bun sighed. "I saw shadows because my eyes were being damaged." "oh…" Just at that moment, Fumu spoke up. "See that Bun? I told you so. I told you that something like that would happen someday." Fumu replied. He glared at her. "Must you ALWAYS say that?!" "Well, I wouldn't always have to say that if you'd listen to me, Bun!" She replied, glaring back at him. "I never listen to you because you always act so much better than me!"

Both siblings glared at each other until Memu had enough. "Bun! Fumu! Stop fighting you two!" Bun looked away from her and crossed his arms. Fumu looked away from him and crossed her arms. They both huffed.

"How did the haircut go?" Meta Knight asked, standing by the doorway. Bun and Fumu were still angry at each other. "Oh dear… what happened here?" "They got angry at each other again." Replied Lalala. Meta Knight's eyes glowed red. "…" Fumu noticed and gulped nervously. "You have no idea… You are lucky to have a family. And you squander it." Both siblings looked down in shame.

Meta Knight left the room, eyes switching between seething red and soft, sorrowful blue. And the siblings just watched him go, seemingly confused at the knight's sudden small burst of anger.

Meta Knight was not usually showing his emotions… but right now…

Something bad must have happened for him be so angry…

**Nox: Hello! Yup. This chapter is a little bit longer than the previous two.**

**I hope that you enjoyed that chapter as much as I and Lichylichy enjoyed writing it.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, which should probably come out soon. And review guys. It means a lot to us who worked hard on writing this amazing story.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: [EDIT]**

**Lichylichy: *Watching Return to Dreamland walkthroughs* …. My precious….**

**Nox: 0-0 Huh… Lichylichy…?**

**Lichylichy: Muuuuuust haaaaave**

**Nox: *sigh* He currently is too busy watching walkthroughs and being jealous cause I have the game at home, so I'll be doing this chapter introduction by myself today…**

**Lichylichy: *glances at nox* …. Yooooou have…..**

**Nox: Yes. I have Return to Dream Land at home.**

**Lichylichy: I want…. *pulls out a Mr. Baseball bat***

**Nox: *totally ignores Lichylichy* we do not own the Kirby series nor do we own the characters presented in this story so far.**

**Lichylichy: *sneaks up behind her***

**Nox: *notices and simply walk away* Just… just enjoy this chapter, kay?**

**Lichylichy: Hehhehheeeeehhhh…. *follows***

**Nox: What do you want?**

**Lichylichy: I wanna play**

**Nox: What do you want to play?**

**Lichylichy: I wanna play Return to Dreamland**

**Nox: Sorry, but I can't lend you my copy of Return to Dreamland**

**Lichylichy: *eyes twitches* *camera feed disappears.***

Chapter 3

Meta Knight stumbled into his room loudly. A startled Sword and Blade leapt in surprise as the door slammed wide open. "S-sir…? Are you alright…?" asked a worried Blade. It was obvious that Meta Knight wasn't alright at all. It showed in his stance and his eyes.

"Yeah… Sure… I am just fine." He headed toward his bedroom door. "Sir… Is it because it is that time of the year…?" Sword asked. Meta Knight flinched at those words and remained perfectly still, his back toward them. They could not see his eyes that were starting to redden. Both Sword and Blade looked at each other as they were worried.

In the space of a fraction of seconds, Sword found himself suddenly on the ground, Galaxia at his throat. The squire gulped down in fear and surprise. Meta Knight's eyes were glowing a dark, deep, furious red of anger and his dark blue cape rippled, unaided by the wind. The knight then blinked twice, eyes returning to their normal sunny yellow. He stood up and simply walked back into his room.

Both Blade and Sword were taken by surprise by their master's sudden outburst of anger. "Pssst… Sword… You shouldn't probably never bring that subject ever again… " Blade whispered to his companion. Sword only nodded in reply. Whatever the subject was, it was best not to talk about it in front of Meta Knight.

Meta Knight collapsed in his bed. He needed some time by himself. He looked out of his window at the beautiful night sky.

A lot of things had happened on that day, many years ago…. Mostly bad things… but some were good… in a sense…

As he looked at the night sky, he could see the moon shining over the ocean. He could not help but remember all of the mistakes that he had made on that day over the past years. There were a lot.

He sighed quietly. He knew that some people wished to be like him. They thought that he was cool and stuff, but in fact… if they knew… if only they knew… He seriously hoped that these people wouldn't turn like him.

He then wondered what might have happened to his best friend. He wondered what had happened to that sweet little Argos girl with whom he had grown up during most of his childhood.

He had encountered many other Argos since he had left Circe, but there was not one Argos that would answer his questions and simply changed subject. Nobody but the Argos knew about what had happened of Planet Circe. The Argos where apparently determined to keep it a secret amongst themselves.

He sighed. 'Did something happen…? Is this why the Argos are all being tight-lipped?' He thought. He had no idea. No one wanted to tell him about whatever had happened on Circe and the star warriors that weren't Argos were not able to communicate with the Argos ones anymore, which was really odd. Also, Meta Knight had found himself incapable of trying to get contact with his childhood friend. Last he had heard of her was from the mouth of one of his late companion from the war. Even Lady Garlude, who happened to be his friend's aunt on the maternal side, had no news from Circe.

He sighed softly and looked up at the moon. "Please… if there was a sign… If I knew she was alright…" There were no signs whatsoever. He sighed and pressed his head into his hands, crushing his own mask by the same occasion. He growled silently. He was so close to losing his composure.

Sure, he was alone in his room, which was somewhat a good thing, but he wanted so much to smash and break things to take out all of his anger right now… He composed himself. All of his things were either much too rare or expansive to do so. Smashing them and breaking them was not the best of ideas. All he could do was pound his fists into the pillows or into a wall. He pushed his fist into a pillow and growled in anger.

Why did he have to leave his best friend?

Why did he have to drink so much?

Why did the bartender's daughter had to rape him?

Why did all of the bad stuffs almost seemed to happened to him only?

Why…? WHY?!

He snarled and opened the window, then dropped down of it and stormed off. He had to get out. He needed something to take his anger out. He approached an old, withered dead tree at the end of Whispy Wood's forest and kicked high at the tree, which made it fall down in a loud cracking sound before tumbling down a hill. The knight ran after it, keeping up with it quite easily and began slicing at it with Galaxia.

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

In less than twenty minutes, there were slices of tree and small little wood chips all across the forest floor where the fallen dead tree once had been before Meta Knight had slashed at it.

He breathed heavily. It wasn't enough. Slicing at one dead tree was not enough. His anger accumulated over the years was still very present inside of him; He growled and snarled in anger. But…whatever he did, he was not able to evacuate the builded up anger… unless…

He sat down on the dead tree's stump and took deep, slow breaths as he tried to calm down and meditate… No… it didn't work. He was too distracted by his anger to meditate. He snarled and black energy built up around him as black tendrils of energy surrounded him.

He hissed in anger. His anger was great. He sighed and the tendrils returned to him. He did the one last thing he could do. He converted his anger into teats and began crying long and hard. Tears dripped from the bottom of his mask. He collapsed against the ground as fluids from his eyes pooled beneath his feet. He had never felt like as sad as he did now… not in the last ten years, at the least.

He cried and cried, silently, curled in a foetal position. The sun soon rose, revealing his pathetic form. It was a good thing that no one was here to see him in that state, as right now, he looked nothing like the Meta Knight we all know and looked pathetic instead. It definitely wasn't a pretty sight to see. He slowly stood up and headed home. He looked at himself into a mirror. He was a wreck. He removed his mask and tossed it aside. He made water pour into the sink, cold water at that, removed his gloves and then proceeded to clean his now partially red face.

He sighed "I am a mess"

And indeed he was.

He gripped the sides of the sink and held back tears

He tried as hard as he could, but it was just too hard.

He cried softly, red dripping into the sink

He cried silently

He smacked himself and replaced his mask "Focus"

He had to focus. " They see you as a strong AND tough puffkin. So... Stay calm..." He took deep breathes and finally calm down. He then slowly exited the room and began patrolling around the castle.

It was relatively calm as pretty much everybody else were still sleeping, except maybe for a few waddle dees that had been patrolling around the castle during the night.

He felt more relaxed now, so he could now patrol the castle.

He walked along the third floor. It was calm. Meta Knight peeked into the throne room. It was silent and empty. " Where is the king...?" He told himself. The king in question was still probably sleeping. But hey, it was still early morning and the king had the very bad habit of oversleeping.

Meta Knight entered the room and pressed the button on the arm of the throne to summon the half-broken computer screen. He nodded in approval as there were no response from Nightmare, which was good. He pressed the button again and leaved. It was calm once again. He sighed softly and decided to take a walk outside.

He stepped outside and took in the sun. It was nice but rather unusually chilly. The knight frowned in confusion.

He decided to take a walk in the village.

Meta Knight walked out of the castle and to the gate. " Hail, Captain Waddle Doo! Open the gate!" Waddle Doo woke with a start. " Eh?" Waddle Doo looked down from his perch on top of the wall. " Right away Sir Meta Knight." His squeaky voice called down.

The drawbridge slowly began descending as the gate was being opened. Meta Knight just walked out before the bridge was completely down, stepping off as the bridge came down completely.

Waddle Doo was used to it and just shrugged it off.

Meta Knight walked towards the village.

Pretty much every body was still asleep in the village.

Meta Knight was not paying attention to where he was going and walked into a noddy. " Pardon me?"

Meta Knight then saw the noddy. " Watch where you are going" the lavender coloured noddy murmured and moved to walk by the knight. And with that, the noddy passed by. His red and blue jester hat swayed in the slight breeze as he left. And the rest of the day went on as if nothing had happened. It was a nice and calm day.

Soon, night came and Meta Knight was preparing himself to go to sleep after his evening patrol shift when all of a sudden, a shooting star falling across the sky caught his attention.

He looked up and with a moment of hesitation, put his hands together and began to pray with all his heart. He wanted to see that Argos again.

He prayed and prayed, hoping that his prayer would be heard. He moved on sadly, knowing that it was stupid and went to sleep, crying silently.

**Well, we hope that you liked chapter 3. Chapter 4 should come soon, depending on how much time I still have before I start studying for my end of the year exams.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dreamland, Popstar

May 22nd , of year unknown

1134 hours

It was just before noon. Many kinds of birds were chirping to each other, apparently in deep conversations over who would be the mate of whatever other bird or where the hottest spots for food at the moment were.

Various little critters ,akin to forests like Whispy Woods' forest, crawled across the tall grass, squeaking and chirping as a petite, thin looking young woman of a species unknown and foreign to Pop star walked by, sketch book and various other mapping tools in her arms.

Her light tanned skin glowed in the speckles of sunlight that had manages to pass through the thick layers of leaves and branches and her soft wheat coloured long silky hair swayed gracefully as she walked. Her lively cherry red eyes were observing the forest as she made mental notes to herself, scribbling them down in her sketch pad, totally oblivious to the fact that a pair of pure black eyes were glaring angrily at her.

She began feeling a small breeze of wind, but Yume shrugged it off, thinking that it was normal occurrence in forests like this one.

As she continued walking, she heard wood cracking and leaves rustling violently. She then saw a few apples fall to the ground; Apples...? She looked around, looking for signs of where those fruits might be coming from, but... All of the trees surrounding her were filled with apples...

So it was rather useless to try to find which tree that had dropped apples.

A huge gust of wind went and passed trough the woods, making the girl's hair float violently upward while her long flowing dark pink dress was raised up to just below her knees. She squeaked in surprise as the wind continued rushing into her. It made her fall to her feet and she groaned in pain.

Small twigs had fell from the trees and the creature was covered with small pebbles.

She quickly stood back up on her feet and dusted her grey short sleeves shirt and her skirt , taking off dust, dirt and grass, as well as pebbles off her clothes.

She sighed. The fabric used to make her shirt and skirt were very good quality and expansive and she really didn't want them to be ruined.

Again, she heard the leeches rustling violently, even though there wasn't any wind anymore.

Suddenly, the ground under her feet shook violently and something hard came out of the ground before wrapping around the woman's ankles.

First thing she knew, she was hanging upside down in midair, over a large tree. She tried slashing at the roots that had curled around her ankles with her sharp claws, but it didn't work. Instead, the grip around her ankles only tightened.

The creature squeaked in fear.

"You are trespassing!" said a deep, old voice.

The woman starred at the tree, not understanding whatever the talking tree was saying. To her pointy long ears, it sounded more like completely incomprehensible gibberish.

She was lifted into the air by her ankles, her eyes went huge in fear and she squeaked loudly in fear, trying desperately to escape. Whispy glared at her, angrily. "Defiler of the forest! You will feel my wrath!" She squeaked in fear, pleading him to release her in a foreign language that he did not understood.

He snarled. "You must be one of those tourists that Fumu spoke of, talking nonsense like you are." The creature looked at him. Fear could be seen in her scarlet eyes. More roots came up and bind her wrists. "This forest shall be your final resting place!"

She squeaked in terror. It sounded like clicking sounds.

The roots tightened and he began to tug at her and the creature cried in pain.

"Whispy" the tree stopped and turned slightly to see Meta Knight, who was standing in a nearby tree. "S-Sir Meta Knight…" "Put her down." "But-"the tree began to protest. "Down!" Whispy begrudgingly dropped the girl.

The girl blinked and then noticed that she was in midair, with nothing to hold on to. She promptly began to scream in fear all the while she was falling. She was caught in extremis by Meta Knight.

"Are you alright?" he asked, in her language. "Y-Yeah… thanks for saving me…" "why are you in Whispy's forest without a guide?"

The girl scratched the back of her head. " I... I guess I should have asked before entering this forest... No wonder that tree tried to attack me..." Yume said, laughing nervously.

The knight looked at her. " Obviously. A possible threat barges in unannounced in Whispy's forest, he has every rights to defend his home and family. Now, this brings me to yet another question; What are you doing here and why are you here?"

" I was sent here to make a map of Dreamland." The girl replied. Meta Knight starred at her, with suspicion. "Who sent you?" He inquired. " The GSA." The young woman replied, calmly. ' The GSA...?' He thought. ' Why was I not informed of this...?' The knight glared at her ." state your name, miss."

" My name is Yume Nagami, Sir."

The knight, upon hearing this, swallows dryly. " What was that...? I believe I did not heard you right... Could... You tell me your name again... Please...? Miss?"

Yume sighed. " My name is Yume Nagami , Sir." She said, again.

Meta Knight's eyes turned white in surprise. Then, the dark blue spherical being clad in armour looked at the apple tree whose name was Whispy Woods.

"W-Whispy... She... She is not a threat..." Meta Knight began to say, dryly. " But...!" The tree said, beginning to protest.

" Whispy, I can assure you that she is not a threat.." " Alright..."

Meta Knight turned back to Yume. " Now, Miss Nagami, please follow me back to the village, alright?" Yume nodded and followed the knight out of the woods.

They walked and walked , from the forest to the village, which really didn't take that long as both Meta Knight and Yume walked at a fast pace.

Meta Knight decided to make a tour guide of himself and showed Yume around Cappy town.

Most of the houses were Asian inspired, but , closer to the shores, there were actually Mediterranean inspired houses. Some other houses were more occidental-like.

"Cappy town used to be rather small, but, since a year ago, since after Nightmare was vanquished by Kirby-Dono, many people who came from war-torn countries and planets came to live here... " Meta Knight began explaining to the young woman what had happened since Nightmare was killed.

Yume found that lesson of history quite interesting. " so it's mostly war refugees...?" She asked.

Meta Knight nodded.

He showed her Kawasaki's Restaurant, which was the only restaurant in town, even though the owner's culinary tastes were very questionable, and Yume got to meet said Chef, whose name so happened to be Kawasaki.

Then, Meta Knight introduced Yume to the police officer, whose name was Borun, and his wife, Sato.

Yume then met the town's Mayor, Len Blustergas, and his wife, Hana.

She also met Mosu, the mailman, , one of Cappy town's only two doctors, Professor Curio, an enthusiastic historian and archeologist who was unlucky with his artefacts- they always broke, so he had to repair them everytime- Gengu , the toystore's owner and she also met Tago, the grocery's store owner.

So, to sum it all up, Yume met quite interesting people. They were maybe a little weird, but quite sympathetic and welcoming of the newly arrived people.

The puffkin and the blond haired girl arrived near the outskirts of the town when they encountered a blue haired woman, who was walking in the opposite direction. Yume seemed to recognize the woman.

"Mother! " Yume said, happily as she hurried to the woman, who instantly smiled to her. " Yume! What a pleasant surprise to see you again! So, I heard that you were assigned to Popstar as well, isn't it?" The woman asked to her daughter. Yume nodded. The blue haired woman then took notice of Meta Knight, whose eyes were white in shock.

The blue haired Minno(1)actually seemed to recognize Meta Knight.

Meta Knight recognized the Minno. Now, he was seriously wondering about the young female Argos's identity.

"Would both of you care to join me for a cup of tea?" Asked the woman. " Of course, Mrs. Nagami." Replied Meta Knight, smiling behind his mask. Yume was smiling too. It had been a while since the last time she had talked to her mother.

They soon arrived at Yume's mother's house.

It was nicely decorated inside.

They arrived in a 19th century-styled dinning room.

Yume and Meta Knight both sat down at the table while Platina(2) went to prepare tea.

Both Argos and puffkin were silent. Meta Knight just looked around the room, while Yume was playing with her thumbs.

Platina soon arrived with mint tea. She placed the platter on the table. After seriving tea to both Meta Knight and Yume, the blue haired Minno had to leave for her job. So the knight and the young astrophysicist/cartographer were alone in the house.

There was an uncomfortable silence. " So... Who are you exactly...?" Yume asked, squinting her eyes. Meta Knight smiled behind his mask. He chuckled softly. " I guess you don't remember me, isn't it, Yume? "

"Huh?"

" You were still a young child when I left... And to top it all, I now wear a mask over my face... It is normal that you cannot remember me." Meta Knight explained, calmly.

Yume was rather confused right now. Then, something floated around in her mind. She remembered when her best friend left, when she was ten years old... But ...

Meta Knight slowly unbuckled his mask, having some difficulty, but he finally succeeded. His eyes were a silvery white and small little fangs came out of his mouth, resting on his lips. Yume's eyes went wide in shock. " Shit! You're Erebus (3). Why haven't I recognized you earlier?"

Meta Knight chuckled softly. " So you recognize me after all. That is good."

Yume sighed. " okay... So... First of... Why are your eyes white now? I remember them being dark brown... Why...? And ... Why didn't you contacted me to give me signs that you were still alive, huh?! Why?! I was worried sick about you!" the young woman cried.

The knight looked down, his eyes now a sorrowful blue. " I can't tell you why my eyes are white... At least, not yet... And I couldn't contact you... I had no ways to contact you and I wasn't allowed back on Circe anymore... Which brings me to another subject; What happened on Circe since I left?"

The young woman was tight lipped. Just like all the other Argos, Meta Knight thought.

" Yume. Please, tell me what happened." The knight asked, once again. Yume shook her head.

"No? You won't tell me? Why? "

" Because."

"Why?"

" I am not allowed to talk about what happened to Circe, by orders of the great council of Aramis(4)... Same goes for all the other Argos... " Yume replied, with a heavy seriousness in her voice and facial expression. Meta Knight sighted. " Again with that foolish council..." He grumbled, almost inaudibly. " Yes... The council is being foolish... But it's the only government-like structure that we still have... " Yume said.

Meta Knight stood up and replaced his mask over his face. Yume looked at him, confused. " Nii-San?(5)" she asked. "Hm?"

" Where are you going? You barely touched your cup of tea..."

" Oh, sorry... I completely forgot that I had to do something..."

"What is it?" " Hm? Oh, I have... an apprentice and I was suppose to train him really soon. I'm terribly sorry for cutting short our reunion, but to make up for it, we could meet at the Café later today if you want" Replied the knight, apologizing.

Yume smiled. " Thats a good idea! At what time?" She asked.

" Hum... What about... For lunchtime?" He suggested. " Sure. Hm... I think you should be going now, you don't want to make your apprentice wait, right?" " Of course not. Oh well, I will see you later then. Goodbye for now, my friend." The knight said, as he left. " See you later Nii-San." Yume replied, resuming to sip from her own cup of mint tea.

Kirby was running after a yellow butterfly in a meadow when Meta Knight passed by, walking on a nearby trail of gravel.

The knight was observing the child and his eyes shined pink in amusement. Meta Knight was happy that all of the children in Cappy town, including Kirby, of course, could play and know peace, something that Meta Knight had never known when he was himself a child.

Of course, Meta Knight had been given the task of training Kirby, but his apprentice was still very young, so the knight would allow the pink puffkin play a little before they started today's training session.

20 minutes later, Meta Knight decided it was time for Kirby to train.

Kirby was napping in the grass when he heard his name being called. The pink puffkin slowly opened his ocean blue eyes and saw Meta Knight standing near his head. " Poyo?" Asked Kirby as he stood up. Meta Knight simply took a sword out from his cloak. Kirby was confused at first; Why was Meta Knight giving him a sword, and then, realization hit him. The knight probably either wanted to fight against him, or wanted to train him. Kirby backed away slightly. Last time he had sparred with the veteran star warrior... Kirby had almost been crushed by a boulder...

Meta Knight seemed to remember that time too... This is why he just placed the sword on the ground and sat down in the grass. "Kirby, I understand that our last fight didn't end well... But, I was asked to take you as my apprentice. " The knight explained. Kirby poyoed confusedly, not sure if he wanted someone as strict as Meta Knight as his master.

The knight sighed. " Don't worry Kirby. This time, I'll go easier on you. Last time, it was because of his majesty... I am sorry for last time. "

"Poyo..." Kirby didn't want to train. He wanted to play, and Meta Knight knew that. He wanted to let Kirby play, but, he had to train the young puffkin. "Kirby... I have to train you. You can play later." "Poyo." " I promise. I will let you play later. " "Poyo." And with that, Meta Knight gently patted the young child's head and stood back up.

And so, they trained. But Kirby had to refrain himself from using the copy ability.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^^ sorry for the delay, but I had a small writer's block and I have a lot on my plate presently...**

**Please review and/or comment( for those of you reading this on deviant Art.) and don't hesitate to leave suggestions for the story. ^^**

**Now, here's a little glossary to help you understand the story a little more. **

**(1)- Minno; the name of the species to which Platina, Garlude and Silica belongs to.**

**(2)- the name of Yume's mother**

**(3)- Meta Knight's actual name (in my FanFiction.) **

**(4)- The Great Council of Aramis is what is left of the government on Circe. The council is divided into smaller councils ( much like ministries) which takes care of the differents spheres of the citizens' lives. Although they have lost much of their political power over the years, they have been known to abuse of their power and tried to even control the lives of the Argos who are off planet.**

**(5)- Yume as considered Meta Knight as a brotherly figure since childhood.**


End file.
